I Can Hear Your Voice
by Rizukaa
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu merasa bingung dengan kisah cintanya dengan teman masa kecilnya Kim Taehyung. namun, berkat kelebihannya, Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung benar-benar mencintainya dan bisa memutuskan jalan terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.


**I Can Hear Your Voice**

 **;;Rizkah Hijriyah;;**

.

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

Family, love & hurt

.

.

.

Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu terus menatap temannya yang tersenyum sembari memandang langit biru. Membuat anak berusia tujuh tahun tersebut ikut tersenyum. Perlahan ia menggerakan kedua tangan kecilnya untuk sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh temannya.

Anak berusia lima tahun disampingnya kemudian menoleh menatap teman kecilnya, sangat manis. Matanya yang bundar, kulitnya tan, sifatnya hyperaktif, dan senyumnya yang berbentuk kotak itu selalu membuatnya ingin berlama-lama disamping teman kecilnya.

"kookie~, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya anak polos berusia tujuh tahun itu pada temannya.

"tentu. Kookie menyukai hyung. Kenapa?" ucap temannya sambil membersihkan dedaunan yang tak sengaja jatuh diatas kepala temannya yang dipanggil 'hyung'.

"menurut kookie~, hyung itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya. Dia memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di rerumputan dan menjadikan kaki kiri milik temannya sebagai bantal.

"hyung adalah anak yang sangat manis, hyung baik, hyung selalu membuat kookie tertawa, dan hyung pasti akan selalu berada disamping kookie 'kan?"

"tentu saja. Apa itu artinya kita bisa hidup bersama?" anak berusia lima tahun itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan hyung-nya, tetapi ia ingin tetap menjawab.

"tentu…"

"dengan cara apa? berkencan dan menikah?" kookie tersenyum senang dan menganggukan kepalanya, membuat hyungnya ikut tersenyum. Kemudian, bocah berusia tujuh tahun bangkit dari acara tidurannya lalu meraih pergelangan tangan kookie, menariknya, dan berlari menjauhi taman bermain yang terletak disekitar kompleks perumahan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **# I Can Hear Your Voice #**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, aku menganggap diriku, Jeon Jungkook sudah gila karena telah menyetujui ucapan Taehyung hyung dengan mengatakan bahwa kami dapat hidup bersama dengan berkencan dan menikah.

Ibuku mulai terlihat gelisah mendengar penuturanku yang polos sore itu. Ia dengan cepat memelukku dan berkata jika aku tidak boleh melakukan itu semua. Aku bahkan diajari bagaimana caranya menjadi orang yang tidak peduli sekitar, termasuk Kim Taehyung. Hyung, sekaligus sahabat kecilku yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil untuk dikatakan seorang anak lelaki.

Saat ibu melarangku untuk tidak bermain dengan Tae-hyung terlalu sering. Aku menjadi sedikit risih ketika Tae-hyung mulai bermanja-manja padaku jika kami tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku yakin dia masih berpikir dan menganggap bahwa kami akan menikah kelak.

.

Aku terus menghindari Tae-hyung dengan memasuki sekolah yang berbeda. Itu membuat ibuku merasa bangga akan usahanya, karena dia pikir Tae-hyung tidak akan meracaukan pikiranku. Ternyata itu salah. Setiap pulang sekolah, Tae-hyung selalu menungguku didepan rumahku yang memang hanya dibatasi oleh dua rumah diantara rumah kami. Namun, hampir setiap hari ibuku berhasil mengusirnya dengan cara menipunya.

Saat itu Tae-hyung sudah berusia dua sebelas tahun dan aku sepuluh tahun. Ibu selalu mengatakan jika aku memiliki tugas yang lebih banyak dari dirinya karena aku bersekolah di sekolah yang bertaraf internasional sedangkan dia berada di sekolah yang bertaraf nasional. Akhirnya Tae-hyung percaya, dan biasanya dia akan menitipkan sesuatu untukku seperti cokelat, lollipop atau hal lain yang dia pikir akan membuatku bersemangat. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku diam. Tulisan tangannya yang cukup berantakan aku baca dalam hati _'kookie~ fighting! Saranghae!'._ Sejak saat itu pula, aku merasa muak dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden dimana aku mulai berani membentak Tae-hyung. Aku datang ke taman biasa bersamanya. Mengembalikan semuanya, termasuk lollipop yang sudah beku karena terlalu lama disimpan di kulkas, serta tulisan-tulisan tangannya di sebuah note kecil. Aku memberitahunya jika ayahku akan membawa keluarga Jeon pulang ke kampung halaman ibu di Osaka, Jepang. Sebenarnya aku merasa senang mendengar ayah berkata seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum ketika melihat Tae-hyung menundukkan kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya, aku pamit pada sahabatku, Tae-hyung, dan meminta maaf atas kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang bila membuat Tae-hyung tidak suka. Ia menangis dan mengangguk dipelukanku. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya, karena aku yakin setelah aku pergi, tidak akan ada lagi yang bermain bersamanya di kompleks itu, mengingat anak-anak seusia kami selalu menjahili Tae-hyung.

.

.

.

Cukup dengan sepuluh tahunku di Jepang. Diusiaku yang ke Sembilan belas tahun saat itu, universitas tempatku meneruskan sekolah mengirimku dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya untuk menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran di Korea's Yonsei University. Salah satu dari tiga universitas paling berpengaruh di Korea. Aku senang, aku merasa bangga karena dengan begitu, aku dapat menambah ilmu untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluarga Jeon di Busan.

Namun, malam dimana aku tengah mempersiapkan barang-barangku untuk keberangkatan menuju Korea paginya, Nyonya Kim, ibu dari sahabatku menelepon dan menawarkan rumahnya yang terletak di Seoul itu untuk ku tempati. Beliau mengatakan jika masih ada beberapa kamar yang kosong. Aku menatap wajah ibuku dalam, aku bingung dan khawatir. Aku takut kejadian dimasa kecilku terulang kembali.

Dengan wajah berserinya, ibu memelukku erat dan berkata bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Dengan pengalamanku berpacaran dengan tiga gadis Jepang pasti akan membuatku merasa terlindungi dari kelakuan Tae-hyung. Detik itu, aku merasa bersemangat untuk menjalani hari di Korea untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada Tae-hyung tentang kekasihku yang sekarang jika dia mulai macam-macam.

.

Pagi harinya, dimana aku dan kekasihku telah sampai di bandara Osaka. Aku pamit padanya dan hampir memeluknya jika ia tak segera mendorongku. Aku hanya dapat berdiam diri, mendengarkan pernyataannya yang berisi bahwa dia berhenti menjadi kekasihku. Kedengarannya memang gila, tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya padaku. Disaat aku harus meneruskan sekolahku diluar negeri dan membutuhkan dukungan darinya, dengan mudahnya ia memutuskan hubungan kami. Setelah itu, aku memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri dengan berkata jika aku dapat mencari gadis lain di Korea.

Sekitar satu jam perjalanan dari Jepang menuju Korea telah ku lewati. Taxi yang membawaku ke dalam sebuah perumahan sederhana, berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang ku tunjukkan jalannya disecarik kertas.

Dengan perasaan takut, aku keluar dari taxi dan berjalan menuju rumah berwarna orange dan putih dengan beberapa jenis bunga dipekarangannya. Mataku mulai memicing disaat aku tak melihat kehadiran sahabatku diantara Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang tengah menggendong anak bungsunya. Aku tersenyum saat kedua orang tua itu mengatakan bahwa Tae-hyung memilih untuk hidup mandiri dan tinggal di apartment disekitar Dongdaemun.

Ku dengar, mereka berpikir aku tersenyum karena menilai Tae-hyung yang dulu selalu ke lindungi kini telah dewasa, tapi itu kesalahan. Alasan yang sebenarnya aku tersenyum adalah karena tidak adanya Tae-hyung yang dapat menggangguku.

.

Hidupku sebagai mahasiswa pertukaran dimulai pagi harinya. Aku berpamitan pada kedua orang tua sahabatku setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk sarapan bersama mereka, mengecup sekilas kening adik Tae-hyung, Kim Taegeuk dan mulai berangkat menuju universitas menggunakan bus sebanyak dua kali. Berharap hari itu akan menjadi hari yang baik. Namun harapanku tak terkabulkan, sore harinya ketika aku baru saja pulang dari universitas. Aku melihat sosok pemuda berparas manis dengan memakai eyeliner tebal dikedua belah matanya tengah memandang kehadiranku, terkejut. Aku lebih terkejut karena ingat jika kamar yang ku tempati dilantai dua itu adalah kamar Tae-hyung.

Nyonya kim mengatakan bila Tae-hyung datang untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Aku tersenyum simpul ke arahnya dan dengan cepat, dia memelukku.

"KOOKIE~! Ini kau? Woah~ kau semakin tampan dan tinggi dariku… dan sepertinya aku semakin menyukaimu… kenapa tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan datang?"

saat mendengar ocehan Tae-hyung yang sangat panjang dan cepat itu, aku mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Pamit, dan segera pergi menuju kamar Tae-hyung yang ku tempati tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

Makan malam dimulai. Nyonya Kim mengatakan jika Tae-hyung akan menginap satu malam dirumah itu. Tentu aku merasa tidak enak karena menempati kamarnya. Namun, mungkin karena Tae-hyung yang mengerti gelagatku saat itu, dengan lantang mengatakan ia akan tidur dilantai satu yaitu dikamar adik pertamanya, Kim Taekwon yang kini memilih bersekolah di Daegu, kota asal keluarga Kim.

Setelah pembicaraan mengenai kamar tidur selesai, di ruang keluarga itu aku terus memperhatikan Tae-hyung yang banyak mengajari adiknya belajar. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, banyak bicara seperti anak kecil. Tapi tidak dapat ku pungkiri bahwa dia semakin terlihat manis meski rahang wajahnya dan suara beratnya berkata lain.

Beberapa jam setelah kebersamaanku dengan keluarga Kim malam itu, aku hanya diam memikirkan tawaran Tae-hyung yang memintaku untuk tinggal diapartment bersamanya. Dia bilang agar jarak tempuhku menuju Yonsei semakin dekat. Tapi disisi lain aku takut pada sikap Tae-hyung terhadapku. Memikirkan kejadian saat Tae-hyung memelukku akan terulang, bahkan lebih dari itu.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah memikirkan jawaban atas tawaran Tae-hyung, ku putuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Bukankah aku harus berhemat karena tingga dinegeri orang? Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi perlakuan Tae-hyung padaku.

.

.

Dua minggu telah ku jalani di Korea, dengan tinggal bersama Tae-hyung. Aku sangat merasa muak, dan aku merasa mulai gila karena menerima permintaan Tae-hyung untuk tidur bersama dikamarku, bahkan dia memelukku erat. Sungguh. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak dapat menolaknya. Sikapnya yang tidak berubah itu selalu membuatku merasa harus melindunginya.

.

Sore itu pertengahan bulan November, salju mulai berjatuhan. Tae-hyung datang dengan membawa secangkir cokelat panas kehadapanku. Ia terdiam sejenak, dan aku terus memandangnya yang memilih duduk di sofa seberang agar dapat berhadapan denganku. Ruang keluarga yang hangat akibat api yang menyala di perapian hampir membuatku tertidur, sebelum Tae-hyung mulai bersuara. Ia menceritakan kisah percintaannya. Mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Lee Dongyeol yang akan berulang tahun bulan depan.

Aku mendengarkan segala penuturannya yang ku rasa mulai dewasa. Aku terkejut saat dia mulai terisak. Dengan susah payah dia mengatakan bahwa Dongyeol adalah seorang pembohong. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Dongyeol selalu berkata bahwa dia juga menyukai Tae-hyung. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan, Tae-hyung melihatnya tengah bersama pemuda lain benama Choi Minki, salah satu teman mereka. Tae-hyung juga sempat mengatakan, jika ia selalu tersenyum saat Dongyeol bersikap overprotective pada Minki di hadapannya. Tapi ia tak peduli, karena dia selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri jika dia masih memiliki seorang lain yang dia sukai. AKU, orang yang dia suka bahkan dicintai Tae-hyung sejak kecil.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar apartment saat dirasa ia telah cukup banyak berbicara denganku malam itu.

" _apa Kookie tidak menyukaiku?"_

Pertanyaan itu ku dengar dengan jelas keluar dari bibir Tae-hyung lewat kelebihanku dalam mendengar ucapan orang lain meskipun jauh jaraknya.

.

.

Tak ku sangka pertanyaan itu menjadi awal dimana aku kembali berusaha menghindari Tae-hyung. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu telah ku jawab dengan 'ya' saat aku baru saja tiba didepan apartment setelah pulang dari acaraku mencari angin segar.

Akhir-akhir itu aku lebih banyak membentak Tae-hyung karena sifatnya yang selalu ceroboh. Dan sebaliknya, dia lebih banyak mengucapkan kata maaf. Dia terlalu baik, aku tahu itu. Tapi apakah aku salah jika mendengar dia bahkan sudah berani mengatakan pada Dongyeol sendiri jika ada seorang lagi yang dia cintai. Dengan lantang Tae-hyung menyebut namaku. Meski Dongyeol tidak mengenalku tetap saja itu membuatku was-was karena takut apabila Dongyeol menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mencari tahu tentang diriku hanya untuk memberiku pelajaran demi mendapatkan Tae-hyung si Pretty Boy kampus.

Yang membuatku semakin marah adalah ketika dia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri jika dia senang melihat Dongyeol marah dan cemburu padanya. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Memakai namaku sebagai senjata dalam hubungannya dengan Dongyeol. Malam itulah yang menjadi awal dimana aku memberikan bentakan demi bentakan padanya, dengan alasan dia selalu menggangguku.

.

.

Pada saat mendekati hari ulang tahun Dongyeol, Tae-hyung pulang terlambat. Dia meminta maaf padaku saat mengetahui gelas berisi kopi yang ku pegang hampir terjatuh karena dorongan pintu yang dia buka terlalu keras.

Dia mulai melepaskan sepatunya, melepas jas dan tasnya, kemudian melemparnya ke dalam kamar. Seperti biasa, dia segera menghampiriku yang duduk di sofa depan TV. Dia mengambil tempat kesukaannya untuk di duduki, sofa dihadapanku. Tentu alasannya berbeda dari biasanya, kali itu dia hanya takut jika aku marah lagi padanya.

Dia menunjukkan sebuah foto setengah badan dimana ia dan Dongyeol tengah duduk dan tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah pohon besar dibelakangnya, menjelaskan bahwa hari itu mereka pergi ke taman.

"aku dan Dongyeolie sudah berbaikan. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya hatiku. Tapi kau tenang saja kookie~… aku tetap mencintaimu…"

Saat itu, aku terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Tae-hyung. Dia menyukai Dongyeol dan dia juga mencintaiku. Hubungan macam apa ini?

"dua hari lagi ulang tahun Dongyeolie tiba. Apa kau tahu hadiah apa yang pantas untuknya?"

Aku menjawab sepatu basket. Dia terkejut karena aku mengetahui club apa yang diikuti Dongyeol, tetapi aku menjawab hanya dari tingginya saja aku dapat menebak dia seorang atlit basket. Tae-hyung mengangguk, aku bersyukur karena dia tidak bertanya darimana aku tahu tinggi pemuda yang disukainya itu. Karena sebelumnya Tae-hyung tidak pernah mengatakan tentang ciri fisik Dongyeol, tidak pernah memberitahuku foto dimana Dongyeol tengah berdiri, dan tidak pernah memberitahuku tinggi Dongyeol secara tersirat. Aku mengetahuinya setelah mendengar obrolan Tae-hyung dengan teman-temannya di kampus beberapa hari lalu.

"Kookie~ besok temani aku membeli hadiah untuk Dongyeol, ne? kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hingga sore 'kan?"

Aku menolaknya dengan kasar, mengatakan bahwa itu membuang waktuku. Saat itu ku lihat dia menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf. Aku hanya tak ingin salah satu temannya ada yang menyadari 'Jeon Jungkook' yang dimaksud Tae-hyung waktu itu adalah aku. Aku tak ingin menjadi bahan gossip. Telingaku bisa memerah karena panas mendengarkan ocehan orang.

Aku menghela napas kasar dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar apartment. Meski salju tengah berada dipuncaknya, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya butuh udara segar yang dapat mendinginkan kepalaku.

"ku rasa kookie membenciku…"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku setelah mendengar keluhan Tae-hyung di dalam apartment. Aku melirik ke arah apartmentku dilantai tiga dari luar wilayah apartment kami saat itu. Menatap dengan perasaan yang bahkan tak bisa ku jelaskan seperti apa itu. Dan kembali melangkah sembari terus mendengar keluh kesah Tae-hyung setelahnya.

aku menatap Tae-hyung yang tertidur di sofa. Telingaku sungguh sangat panas mendengar tangisnya. Tiga puluh menit lamanya, aku baru memutuskan pulang ke apartment saat kudengar ia sudah tak bersuara. Tapi tak kusangka, orang seperti dia sangat membuatku merasa bersalah ketika menangis.

"apa kookie benar-benar membenciku? Hiks.. hiks… tapi saat kami masih kecil dia mengatakan bahwa… hiks… hiks… dia tidak bisa membenciku karena aku selalu ada dan membuatnya tersenyum… hiks… hiks… aku mencintainya… hiks… apa yang harus ku lakukan? Hiks.. aku tahu, aku ini menyebalkan… hiks… ketertarikan sexualku juga melenceng sejak kecil… hiks… tapi setidaknya kookie bersikaplah lebih manis padaku karena aku… hiks… karena aku tidak tahu apa salahku… hiks… dan tiba-tiba dia membentakku… hiks… aku ingat saat kookie akan berangkat ke Jepang, Jeon ahjumma membentakku dirumahnya dulu… hiks… saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku… hiks… dan kookie tidak akan bersatu… hiks… aku menangis malam itu… hiks… memikirkan bagaimana jika ucapan itu benar? Hiks… Tuhan, aku mencintai Jeon Jungkook… hiks… hiks…"

Itu yang ku dengar saat ia terisak. Dan aku merasa beruntung diberikan kelebihan yang baru ku sadari sejak masuk junior high school ini, karena keluhannya yang panjang itu berhasil membuatku mengetahui sikap ibuku terhadap Tae-hyung, berhasil membuatku marah pada ibuku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada sahabatku. Sahabat yang sangat ku sayangi meskipun harus secara diam-diam.

Setelah itu aku mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ku ambil dari kamarnya. Duduk dikarpet, berhadapan dengannya, mengusap peluh di sekitar keningnya dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Esok harinya, Tae-hyung belum menampakan wujudnya diapartment meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Salju turun dengan sangat deras karena saat itu sudah bulan Desember.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang dijalanan sepi lewat jendela apartment kami. Sebenarnya aku khawatir pada Tae-hyung karena semalam dia menangisiku, lagipula sejak pagi dia pergi ke kampusnya tanpa membangunkanku dan hanya meninggalkan semangkuk samgyupsal hangat.

.

Aku terus memperhatikan jalanan, memicingkan kedua mataku saat menangkap ada sosok pemuda yang tengah memeluk sebuah bungkusan tanpa menggunakan sweater maupun jaket. Ku lihat pakaiannya sudah ternodai oleh salju. Aku mulai panic ketika menyadari jika orang itu adalah Tae-hyung. Dia berlari kecil saat menyeberang jalan, ia tak hentinya menggiggil. Kudengar itu dari rintihannya.

"aku pulang, EOH?!"

Ia terkejut, bungkusan yang dibawanya terjatuh dihadapanku yang telah menunggunya dibalik pintu. Aku melemparkan handuk ke wajahnya dan ia kembali tertunduk.

Aku membentaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai seperti itu? _Dasar bodoh,_ itulah kata-kata yang terus ku ucapkan padanya. Sedangkan ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"karena kookie tidak menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Dongyeol. Jadi aku memasuki semua mall untuk mencari hadiahnya. Aku tidak tahu ukuran sepatu Dongyeol. Jadi aku bertanya pada temannya lewat pesan, tetapi dia baru membalasnya beberapa jam setelah itu"

Saat itu aku berteriak dihadapannya. Aku tak menyangka Tae-hyung dapat melakukan itu demi orang yang disukainya. Maksudku, itu sangat konyol. Kedinginan demi mendapatkan hadiah? Itu Menjijikan.

Aku segera membantunya menghangatkan diri. Diatas meja ruang TV , telah ku sediakan secangkir cokelat panas untuknya. Kemudian aku memilih untuk membungkus hadiah yang akan diberikan Tae-hyung pada Dongyeol sementara Tae-hyung mandi dengan air hangat yang telah ku siapkan pula.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ku lihat dia meminum cokelat panasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tetap pada akivitasku saat Tae-hyung dengan tiba-tiba memelukku. Membiarkannya. Karena aku yakin dia sangat membutuhkan itu.

"kookie~… saranghae…"

Setelahnya, yang ku dengar hanya dengkuran kecil dari bibir tipisnya. Menghentikan seluruh aktivitasku dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Tae-hyung yang tengah memelukku, lewat pantulan layar televisi super besar dihadapan kami. Aku melihatnya, Tae-hyung terlihat sangat tenang, dan sungguh tak ku percaya, dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku diam di apartment menunggu Tae-hyung. Aku sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa jam main Tae-hyung lebih lama dari jam kuliah ku.

Saat itu pukul lima sore. Aku memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Tae-hyung dan Dongyeol. Apakah Dongyeol akan mengatakan perasaannya dan kemudian mereka akan berkencan?, aku tertawa saat bayangan kedua orang itu mulai memasuki kepalaku yang sangat anti memikirkan dunia sekitar.

Tawaku berhenti ketika aku mulai merasa khawatir dan merasa takut, karena jika mereka benar-benar berkencan, maka Tae-hyung berada dalam masalah. Bukankah dia yang mengatakan bahwa Dongyeol sangat overprotective terhadap Minki?

Menyadari pikiranku mulai tidak beres, aku segera meraih handphoneku, hendak menelepon Tae-hyung. Namun, saat itu juga aku melihat sahabat kecilku tengah mengatur napasnya setelah dengan kasar ia menutup pintu apartment. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Aku yang sudah panic segera menghampirinya. Tak ku sangka, hadiah yang semalam telah ku bungkus rapi masih berada ditangan Tae-hyung. Saat itu, mataku tak sengaja melihat matanya, mereka berubah warna menjadi merah. Dan detik itu juga, Tae-hyung menangis dalam pelukanku. Ia bahkan memukul dadaku beberapa kali, bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Aku terkejut setelah mendengar nama Dongyeol disebutnya.

Secara paksa aku menghentikan pukulan tangan kanannya pada dadaku. Ia menatapku, tanpa senyuman seperti biasanya. Membuatku secara perlahan mulai menghapus jejak air mata dipipnya. WAE?, ia menjawab dengan susah payah. Mengatakan ia benci pada Dongyeol. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita yang ia alami sore itu.

"a-aku… berlari menuju taman… hiks… tempat kami merayakan ulang tahun Dongyeol… hiks… kau tahu? Hiks… itu sangat melelahkan kookie… hiks… aku baru saja selesai dengan jam kuliahku… hiks… namun aku tetap tersenyum saat sampai ditaman… hiks… tetapi, aku berhenti tepat didepan dua buah pohon besar… hiks… aku mendengar ada suara Dongyeol disana… hiks… saat aku sedikit mengintip dengan siapa Dongyeol bicara… hiks… yang ku dapat, dia tengah berciuman dengan Minki!"

Aku segera memeluknya. Aku sangat mengerti perasaan Tae-hyung saat itu, hingga aku berani mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dan menghapus jejak air matanya kembali. Aku tersenyum, membuatnya bingung. Kemudian aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya, sontak ia segera menutup mata. Detik itu, kami berciuman. Ku rasakan pelukannya semakin erat. Ia kembali menangis dalam ciuman kami sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitas kami dan menatapnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu, kookie?"

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, bukankah orang yang dicintainya adalah aku? Jika Dongyeol dapat berciuman dengan orang yang lebih dicintainya, mengapa Tae-hyung tidak?

Sore itu menjadi saksi, dimana aku dan Tae-hyung kembali seperti dulu. Aku mulai banyak bicara dengannya meski sesekali ada pertengkaran kecil diantara kami.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu telah terlewati, hadiah ulang tahun Dongyeol pun mulai berdebu. Saat pagi menjelang, aku masih berada dikamar sedangkan Tae-hyung berada didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan kami. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Hari itu adalah hari minggu dan artinya baik aku maupun Tae-hyung tidak pergi ke universitas. Aku menjanjikan pada Tae-hyung untuk jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil Tuan Kim. Mengelilingi kebun binatang, karena dia bilang ingin melihat jerapah dan gajah. Aku tertawa mendengar permintaannya. Ku katakan bahwa dia sudah terlalu sering melihat jerapah, dan dia bertanya maksudnya. Dengan canda aku menjawab, tentu saja si anak basket yang dia sukai sekaligus yang berciuman dengan orang lain beberapa waktu lalu.

"kalau begitu, kau gajahnya…"

Aku terdiam mendengar responnya. Bukan karena aku disebut gajah olehnya, tapi caranya menjawab. Ia seperti merasa disindir, kurasa dia masih menyukai Dongyeol dan tidak suka jika jerapah-nya diejek.

.

Handphonenya bordering ketika aku sampai didapur. Aku segera mengangkat telepon setelah membaca nama yang tertera dilayar. Lee Dongyeol. Aku berani bersumpah, Tae-hyung pasti mengganti namanya.

"Tae~ dimana hadiah ulang tahunku? Jangan bercanda! Berikan padaku! Siang ini jam dua. Ku tunggu kau ditaman biasa. Arra?" PIPP…

Sebelum aku mengucapkan sepatah kata, telepon ditutup secara sepihak. Aku tersenyum melihat Tae-hyung memandangku penasaran. Aku segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Membisikan sebuah kalimat dimana aku akan berbuat sesuatu untuk bermain-main dengan Dongyeol nanti.

Pasti dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tae-hyung tentang hubungannya dengan Minki. Mengajak Tae-hyung dengan alasan meminta hadiah ulang tahunnya sudah bisa ku tebak. Cara-cara seperti itu banyak disiarkan di drama. Membosankan! Aku akan melakukan apapun itu demi membalaskan dendamku kepada orang-orang yang telah membuat _Tae kecil_ -ku menangis.

.

Siang harinya, aku mencari sosok Dongyeol ditaman biasa tempatnya bercengkarama bersama Tae-hyung. Aku menyuruh sahabat kecilku agar tetap berada didalam mobil milik ayahnya. Ku dengar ia tengah memanjatkan do'a agar aku berhasil.

Aku tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok Dongyeol tengah duduk sendirian disebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih dengan mengenakan sweater merah. Aku berpikir, akan sangat menyenangkan jika salju yang diinjaknya itu akan ternodai oleh darahnya setelah ku hajar habis-habisan.

Dengan cepat, ku lempar hadiah yang diinginkannya. Ia terkejut melihat aku tersenyum, mulai memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jeon Jungkook, seseorang yang pernah disebut oleh Tae-hyung beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu juga orang-orang disekitar kami berteriak heboh. Aku memukulnya tepat dirahang. Darah mulai mengaliri hidungnya dan terjatuh ke atas tumpukan salju seperti yang ku harapkan.

Aku berteriak dihadapannya, menceritakan secara singkat peristiwa apa yang dialami semenjak Tae-hyung menyukainya. Aku hendak memukulnya sekali lagi jika Tae-hyung tidak datang dan menghalangiku. Aku menendang hadiah dari Tae-hyung agar mendekat ke arah Dongyeol. Menarik pergelangan tangan Tae-hyung sebelum Dongyeol menangkapnya.

Didalam mobil, aku terus menenangkan Tae-hyung dalam tangisnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tega melihat Dongyeol seperti itu. Aku terdiam.

.

.

.

Dua bulan ku jalani hidup di Korea, saatnya pulang. Sebelum aku memasuki pesawat yang akan berangkat dalam satu jam lagi, Tae-hyung kembali menangis dipelukanku. Sontak membuat ibuku yang datang untuk menjemput segera memisahkan kami. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan, kedua orang tua Tae-hyung menceritakan kisah anak sulung mereka itu pada keluargaku. Dimana ia sangat merasa kesepian setelah aku meninggalkannya di Korea dan pergi ke Jepang. Kakakku yang sejak usia tujuh tahun tinggal di Jepang bersama kakek dan nenek mulai menitikkan air mata, sedangkan ibuku sudah menangis dan ayahku hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar ceritanya. Kemudian keluarga kami menyepakati pernikahanku dengan Tae-hyung setelah aku lulus dari univertas. Aku shock!

Sejak saat itu, aku kembali lagi bersikap tidak peduli pada Tae-hyung. Tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darinya dengan alasan sibuk. Kecuali jika ia menghubungi lewat ibuku.

.

.

Dirumahku di Osaka, aku menghadap kedua orang tua, dan kakakku diruang keluarga. Aku tetap berdiri sedangkan mereka bertiga duduk menatapku bingung. Aku menghembuskan pelan napasku sebelum angkat bicara.

Aku berucap pelan pada awalnya, menanyakan tentang pernikahanku dengan Tae-hyung yang masih menyisakan waktu dua tahun lagi. Aku berkata jika aku tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang sama gender sepertiku.

Dan aku mulai meninggikan volume suaraku ketika ibu mulai membela Tae-hyung. Aku berkata jika aku mampu membuatkan cucu yang banyak dari seorang wanita cantik dan seksi untuknya. Dia menamparku. Mengatakan jika semua rencana mengenai diriku yang harus menghindari Tae-hyung adalah benar. Tetapi dia masih memiliki hati.

Aku kembali meninggikan volume suaraku, mengatakan jika semua sudah terlambat. Dialah yang telah membuatku membenci sahabatku sendiri. Jika semua rencananya tidak pernah ada, aku yakin jika aku tidak akan mengubah prinsipku untuk menikahi pemuda manis itu. Tapi sekali lagi ku katakan jika semua sudah terlambat, dan aku tidak ingin menikahi Tae-hyung.

Detik berikutnya ayah ikut menamparku dan membawa ibu pergi begitu saja. Aku tahu, jika ayah sebenarnya tidak mau tetapi ia harus melakukannya karena rasa kasihannya terhadap Tae-hyung. Namun, dugaanku salah. Junghyun hyung bangkit dari duduknya, meremas kedua bahuku. Berkata jika meski aku menikahi Tae-hyung, aku akan memiliki seorang keturunan. Berapapun aku mau. Ketika Junghyun hyung membisikan tiga kata terakhir, aku terdiam mematung.

"Taehyung bisa hamil…"

Dan dia ikut meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Dua tahun terlewati. Aku menatap kakakku yang datang bersama kekasihnya, seorang pemuda. Bernama Tatsuya Himuro. Akhirnya aku tahu jika dia mendukungku untuk menikahi Tae-hyung adalah karena dapat menemaninya.

Sedangkan kedua adik Tae-hyung, Taekwon dan Taegeuk sudah terlihat mempesona dengan pakaian formal mereka disamping Tae-hyung yang akan datang menghampiriku di altar.

Tamu yang diundang ke gereja tentu terkejut dengan bersatunya kami. Terutama seorang pemuda bernama Lee Dongyeol, pemuda yang disukai Tae-hyung dulu. yang kini sudah bekerja sebagai dokter.

Tak sia-sia calon istriku mengundangnya. Ku dengar isak tangisnya saat kami mengucapkan janji suci. Hampir saja aku tertawa dan mendapat pukulan dari pendeta dihadapanku.

Setelah usai kami akan segera dibawa pulang ke rumah baru yang dibeli oleh kedua orang tua kami di Haeundae, Busan-Korea. Untuk menggelar pesta pernikahan dengan nama mempelai Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung yang akan diadakan dengan cukup mewah.

.

Malam pertama kami. Bisa dikatakan cukup indah menurutku. Dimana aku dan Tae-hyung untuk kesekian kalinya tidur bersama. Namun, kali ini dihiasi oleh suara indah nan seksi yang ku dengar dari bibir Tae-hyung yang tebal. Tidak berhenti meracau dan menggoda. Suara desahannya selalu ku akhiri dengan ciuman yang ku berikan padanya.

.

Paginya, aku terbangun. Ku lihat tubuhku hanya memakai boxer. Ku lirik Tae-hyung, dia memakai selimutnya hingga menutupi leher. Aku berteriak saat itu juga mengingat kejadian semalam dan menyalahkan Tae-hyung yang baru saja terbangun.

"itu ulahmu, kookie! Kau yang menggendongku ke kamar ini saat pesta baru saja selesai! Kau tidak ingat? Hoek… hoek…" aku membuka lebar kedua mataku dengan tubuh bergetar. Menatapi tubuh Tae-hyung yang dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak keunguan. Benarkah itu ulahku? Apakah semalam aku mabuk? Ku lihat dia berlari menuju toilet dalam kamar dengan membawa selimutnya. Aku menelan ludah ketika pandanganku menemukan semua pakaian Tae-hyung dan milikku sudah berserakan dilantai.

.

Sekitar setengah jam lamanya aku memikirkan bagaimana bisa melakukan hal itu pada Tae-hyung. Kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut, dan beberapa memory tentang kejadian sebelum pernikahan kami mulai menggerayangi otakku kembali.

Bayang-bayang tentang sehari sebelum pernikahan kami, dimana aku hanya berdiam diri dikamar karena gugup bertemu dengan calon mertuaku. Seminggu sebelum pernikahanku dengan Tae-hyung, keluargaku memilih untuk tinggal dirumah nenek dan kakek, sedangkan kedua orang tua Tae-hyung telah menyewa sebuah apartment yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 10km dari wilayah kompleks perumahan kami. Dan seminggu itu pula aku hanya dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali untuk mandi dan makan. Aku kebingungan, aku khawatir tentang apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah resmi menjadi 'suami' dari Tae-hyung nanti.

Mulai dari membayangkan Tae-hyung yang mengurusku, membangunkanku dipagi hari, menyiapkan kopi sebelum berangkat kerja, hingga… bagaimana caranya kami berhubungan… ekhem… intim?

Dan seharian itu aku terus mencari tahu bagaimana caranya berhubungan intim dengan orang yang memiliki gender sama. Ku akui jika aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melakukan semua itu pelan-pelan tanpa menyakiti Tae-hyung. Tidak perlu buru-buru, dan tidak perlu dilakukan jika Tae-hyung belum siap.

Tetapi apa yang ku dapat saat terbangun dari tidurku setelah malam pertama kami? Tae-hyung naked? Aku hanya menggunakan boxer? Aku bertanya pada hyungku yang bermalam dirumah kami. Ucapnya, aku mabuk semalam, menatap Tae-hyung seperti seekor singa yang tengah menatap mangsanya. Dia juga berkata jika ia tidak menyangka melihatku menggendong Tae-hyung ala bridal dengan sedikit terburu-buru ke lantai dua. Tae-hyung tidak berteriak minta dilepaskan saat itu, dia bahkan ikut menatapku terkejut.

.

Aku melihat Tae-hyung tengah membuat makan malam untuk kami setelah sejak pagi hingga sore membersihkan rumah bersama orang-orang dari keluarga kami. Tentu dengan jalan yang tertatih.

Aku menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang. Dia terkejut, tapi tidak menghentikan aktivitas membuat makanannya. Aku mulai membisikan kata-kata maafku padanya. Ku jelaskan jika malam tadi aku mabuk, ditambah pesona Tae-hyung yang menguar kemana-mana. Apalagi saat aku melihat Dongyeol masih berada di pesta pernikahan kami dan hendak mendekatinya, tentu saja sebagai suami aku merasa cemburu. Dengan cepat aku menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Ku dengar Dongyeol mulai mengumpat, tetapi yang ku ingat, aku hanya tersenyum pada Tae-hyung ketika pemuda itu menatapku dengan sedikit rasa ketakutan.

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Bukankah, itu pantas dilakukan oleh pasangan yang baru menikah?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Dia memutar tubuhnya sendiri, menghadapku, dan kami kembali berciuman. Menghantarkan rasa cinta yang benar-benar mulai tumbuh didalam diriku untuknya.

.

.

Sebulan sudah kehidupan setelah pernikahan kami. Tae-hyung yang setiap hari masih saja memuntahkan makanan berhasil membuatku penasaran untuk menyuruhnya memeriksakan penyakit apa yang dia derita. Saat itu, aku hanya diam ketika ibu kami mengatakan jika Tae-hyung sedang hamil. Aku bahkan tetap diam meski Nyonya Kim telah menamparku dan meneriakiku dengan kata-kata kasar dihadapan kedua orang tuaku. Entah kenapa, aku masih tidak percaya jika istriku bisa hamil. Bahkan cerita Nyonya Kim di Bandara dulu sempat hilang dalam ingatanku.

"kau jahat. Apa seperti itu caramu memperlakukan istrimu yang seorang laki-laki bisa hamil?"

Setelah meneriakan kalimat itu, seharian penuh di awal bulan agustus , Tae-hyung mengunci diri dikamar kami, hingga aku harus tidur dilantai satu. Tidak mengurusku seperti pagi biasanya, tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukku, tidak menyiapkan kopi, bahkan mengucapkan kata selamat datang dimalam harinya. Hatiku bergemuruh, merindukan kehadirannya. Aku manangis.

.

Hingga pagi hari berikutnya, aku mendobrak pintu kamar kami hingga terpisah dari engselnya. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Berbicara dengan suara lembut, jika aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

"istrimu cantik sekali, Tuan Jeon. Biar ku jelaskan semua ini pada kalian berdua—"

"—kalian berdua adalah laki-laki, tetapi Nyonya Jeon kini sedang hamil. Aku sungguh tak percaya, tapi jika kau ingin tahu. Ini adalah kasus kesekian kalinya yang melibatkan seorang lelaki bisa hamil, Tuan Jeon"

Aku terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan dokter wanita muda itu.

"Persistent Mullerian Duct Dyndrome, yaitu suatu kondisi langka yang terjadi pada tubuh manusia dimana seseorang gagal memproduksi atau merespon hormone tertentu saat usia janin dalam kandungan sehingga berefek hingga lahir dan tumbuh dewasa—"

Aku mengangguk sebentar, menatap Tae-hyung yang tetap mengusap perutnya.

"—bila janin tersebut berkelamin laki-laki maka tubuh janin ini akan memproduksi hormone yang dapat menolak pembentukan rahim nantinya, karena rahim hanya ada pada wanita—"

Aku dan Tae-hyung menatap dokter muda itu secara bersamaan. Sedikit memasang ekspresi bingung ketika sang dokter melambaikan tangannya pada perut rata Tae-hyung dan mengucapkan selamat datang. Sedangkan Tae-hyung sendiri memasang senyum manis dan ikut mengatakan hal yang sama dengan dokter itu.

"—masalahnya, pada janin yang mengidap PMDS ini, tubuh mereka tidak bisa memproduksi hormone yang akan menolak pembentukan rahim tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, rahimpun terbentuk meskipun Nyonya Jeon adalah laki-laki"

Aku termangu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mendengar penjelasan dokter dihadapanku membuatku benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah. Ibu mertuaku mengatakan hal yang isinya sama seperti penjelasan tersebut, tetapi aku tak pernah mendengarkannya.

"kejadian seperti ini sulit di deteksi, karena bagaimanapun, dari luar Nyonya Jeon hanya laki-laki biasa. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka jika dia memilki organ wanita itu"

Setelah mendengar penuturan terakhir dokter muda tersebut, aku segera mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke atas perut milik Tae-hyung. Memberikan sedikit kehangatan untuk bayiku yang berada didalam sana.

"kookie~ sekarang kau percaya?"

Aku menatap istriku. Air bening itu kembali membasahi kedua mata indahnya. Dengan senyuman aku mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

Kemudian kami mengakhiri pertemuan pribadi kami dengan dokter muda tersebut. Meminta nomor ponselnya agar dapat segera menghubunginya apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan istriku nanti.

.

.

.

Dan satu tahun berlalu, kami masih saja merepotkan dokter muda bernama Kang Sora tersebut. Istriku melahirkan dengan bantuannya. Meski tak secara alami, aku sangat bersyukur karena Jeon Taekook sudah berada didunia ini. Mata dan bibirnya mirip denganku, sedangkan hidung dan alis matanya sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

Aku memberikan Taekook pada Tae-hyung yang masih berbaring diranjang rumah sakit setelah melakukan operasi Caesar lima jam sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# I Can Hear Your Voice #**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"menyebalkan dengan orang bernama Dongkol itu"

"Lee Dongyeol namanya…"

"oh ya, bahkan appa tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mencari gadis karena khawatir pada eomma 'kan?"

"apa yang kau katakan Taekook-ah? Lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur dan terus mengusap rambut anakmu, Jeon Jungkook? Demi Tuhan, dia sudah remaja delapan belas tahun"

"bisakah kau diam sebentar eomma? Appa sedang bercerita sesuatu yang menarik tentang pernikahan kalian"

"MWO?!"

"a-aniya, aku akan segera tidur…"

"Jeon Taekook! Jelaskan apa maksudmu?!"

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya sesaat dan mulai turun dari ranjang putranya. "ssttt… Tae, biarkan anakmu tidur. Kau sudah sering berteriak dihadapannya"

"apa maksudmu Jeon Jungkook? Apa yang kau ceritakan padanya?" dengan perlahan Tae melangkah mundur dari kamar anaknya ketika sang suami maju selangkah demi selangkah.

"aku menceritakan bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan anak itu—"

"a-apa—"

"karena setiap anak pasti ingin tahu bagaimana kisah kedua orang tuanya bersatu. Dia perlu tahu untuk menjadikan itu semua sebagai pengalaman, sayang…"

' _Jeon Jungkook, demi Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tumben sekali kau mau berbagi cerita dengan anakmu…'_

"itu karena aku lelah bekerja, Tae sayang… aku ingin memanjakan anak tunggalku juga"

"apa maksudmu, kau menjawab pertanyaan—"

"didalam hatimu?"

Selangkah di luar pintu kamar anak mereka, Jeon Jungkook memeluk istrinya mesra. Sedikit meremas pemuda Kim –Jeon- pada bagian pinggang rampingnya. Dan mulai membisikkan beberapa kalimat yang mampu membuat Tae –Kim (Jeon) Taehyung- diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya untuk beberapa saat sampai ketika ia mendengar sendiri pintu kamar anak tunggal mereka dikunci dari dalam. Suaminya memilih untuk menemani anak mereka tidur malam ini, dan meninggalkannya sendirian dikamar yang menjadi saksi malam pertama mereka Sembilan belas tahun lalu.

" _kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa kelebihanku jika aku tidak memberitahumu sekarang, jadi dengarkan baik-baik… aku dapat mendengar suaramu meski dari jauh. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat bersama Dongyeol, aku tahu saat kau menangisiku di apartment sampai tertidur di sofa. Aku tahu semuanya, chagi-ya. Karena aku mencintaimu… benar-benar mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

 **-END-**

# Dan inilah FF perdanaku, semoga suka ^^

RizkahHijriyah98


End file.
